


Dating Derek Morgan Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Criminal Minds headcanon, Derek Morgan headcanon, Derek Morgan imagines, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, criminal minds imagines, derek morgan imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Two Headcanons in one. One where the reader is in the BAU and the other one is non-bau! Reader.B/n= baby’s name
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 22





	Dating Derek Morgan Would Include

##  **_BAU!READER_ **

  * First you’s two start off as friends.
  * Flirting with each other.
  * Garcia shipping you’s two together.
  * Being besties with JJ, Garcia & Emily.
  * Calling you sweet cheeks, babe, baby, baby girl.
  * Derek being proud of you when you roast (crack) a unsub.
  * Derek being extremely protective of you when you’s are taking down a unsub.
  * You being extremely protective over him and your team.
  * Loving your sass.
  * Being worried about you when you get hurt.
  * Derek finally asking you out.
  * Taking you out on the most romantic dates.
  * More dates.
  * Coffee dates.
  * Dancing.
  * A lot of making out.
  * Moving in together.
  * Derek telling you about his past, which you just hug him.
  * Meeting each other’s family.
  * Comforting each other after bad cases.
  * Having mind blowing passionate sex. (Oral etc.)
  * Derek always complimenting you.
  * Cuddling on the couch while watching movies.
  * Spooning.
  * Flirting.
  * Giving you encouraging words when you feel down.
  * More passionate hot sex.
  * After two years of dating Derek asks you to marry him.
  * Getting married.
  * Your honeymoon being full of passion and love. Also romantic.
  * Buying a house together.
  * Finally starting a family.
  * Telling the bau team that you’re pregnant. Which the team congratulate you and Derek.
  * Derek being more protective over you.
  * Derek resting his head on your stomach, as he talks to his baby. (feels)
  * The girls throwing you a baby shower.
  * Going on maternal leave.
  * Derek being the best husband ever.
  * Finally giving birth to a baby girl/or boy.
  * Derek being extremely protective over yours and his baby.
  * The whole team cooing over yours and Derek’s baby.
  * Sleepless nights.
  * Changing diapers.
  * Kind of getting bored, of staying at home. Which leads you to visit Garcia a lot. Of course with you bring (b/n) with you.
  * -“You’re bored aren’t you?” She asked, as she picked up the little baby.
  * “Maybe, yes, don’t get me wrong I love this little cutie so much, but changing nappies, feeding, burping, the same routine, it’s driving me insane, I need something to keep me sane.” You ranted.
  * “Don’t listen to her, she just wants to kick bad guy’s asses.” Garcia cooed.
  * Going back to work.
  * Getting more emotional when there is a case to do with children.
  * Having cute family moments.
  * Derek falling more in love with you, every time he sees you with (B/n).
  * Being the ‘mom’ of the team.
  * Getting a puppy.
  * Celebrating (b/n) first birthday.
  * Celebrating yours and his anniversary.
  * Making another baby.



##  **_NON!BAU READER_**

  * Meeting each other in a bar.
  * Starting off as friends.
  * Flirting with each other.
  * Garcia shipping you’s two together.
  * Being besties with JJ, Garcia & Emily.
  * Calling you sweet cheeks, babe, baby, baby girl.
  * Spending more time with each other when you’s are off work.
  * Derek finally asking you out.
  * Taking you out on the most romantic dates.
  * More dates.
  * Coffee dates.
  * Dancing.
  * A lot of making out.
  * Meeting each other’s family.
  * Meeting the team.
  * Derek being worried about you when he goes on cases.
  * Moving in together.
  * Derek telling you about his past, which you just hug him.
  * Comforting him after a bad case.
  * Having mind blowing passionate sex. (Oral etc.)
  * Derek always complimenting you.
  * Cuddling on the couch while watching movies.
  * Spooning.
  * Flirting.
  * More passionate hot sex.
  * Giving you encouraging words when you feel down.
  * Derek calling you before he gets on the plane.
  * After two years of dating Derek asks you to marry him.
  * Getting married.
  * Your honeymoon being full of passion and love. Also romantic.
  * Buying a house together.
  * Finally starting a family.
  * Telling the bau team that you’re pregnant. Which the team congratulate you and Derek.
  * Derek being more protective over you.
  * Derek resting his head on your stomach, as he talks to his baby. (Feels)
  * The girls throwing you a baby shower.
  * Going on maternal leave.
  * Derek being the best husband ever.
  * Finally giving birth to a baby girl/or boy.
  * Derek being extremely protective over yours and his baby.
  * The whole team cooing over yours and Derek’s baby.
  * Sleepless nights.
  * Changing diapers.
  * Being a stay at home mom. Which you don’t mind, because you can work from home.
  * Having cute family moments.
  * Derek falling more in love with you, every time he sees you with (B/n).
  * Getting a puppy.
  * The best part of the day for Derek is coming home and seeing you and (b/n).
  * Celebrating (b/n) first birthday.
  * Celebrating yours and his anniversary.
  * Making another baby.




End file.
